1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to printers, more particularly to a position recognition device of a printer.
2. Description of Related Art
A printer needs a diametrical compensation for a receiving shaft of the printer which receives paper. The printer includes a recognition wheel for determining an initial position of the receiving shaft. However, the printer also needs a sensor to recognize the initial position, which increases the cost of the printer.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.